


ひるま

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Taisho Era
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Tengah hari, pustakawan dan polisi muda itu sejenak berbincang.





	ひるま

**Author's Note:**

> **Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji**
> 
> **ひるま © Alice Klein**
> 
> **"Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun atas fanfiksi ini."**

Saat Hatano tiba, Jitsui tengah menyusun buku-buku yang dikembalikan oleh pengunjung perpustakaan ke raknya masing-masing. Jitsui otomatis menoleh ketika merasakan ada entitas lain di ambang pintu.

“Ah, Hatano-san. Selamat siang.” Sapanya ramah, “Sudah selesai patroli?”

Hatano menanggalkan topinya sebelum membalas sang pustakawan dengan dehaman singkat, “Kelihatannya kamu lagi sibuk. Perlu bantuan?”

Jitsui dapat melihat bulir keringat pada dahi Hatano tatkala penutup kepala pemuda tersebut dilepas, “Memang tidak mau istirahat dulu? Kelihatannya Hatano-san lelah.”

“Tidak. Kamu tahu sendiri aku tidak betah kalau harus diam saja.”

Hela napas terdengar, “Oke, oke. Jika tidak keberatan, Hatano-san bisa bantu aku memeriksa buku-buku yang baru masuk. Daftarnya ada di atas meja sirkulasi dan buku barunya ada di lemari sebelah sana.” Pemuda itu menunjuk dengan sorot mata yang diarahkan ke suatu sudut.

Sang polisi muda pun beranjak, mengambil dua carik kertas berisi rincian judul buku beserta pena dari atas meja, dan mengarahkan langkahnya lagi ke lemari yang sempat ditunjuk Jitsui. Jarinya menelusuri sampul pustaka satu demi satu, berurutan berdasarkan daftar yang ia pegang. Setelah judul yang ia kehendaki telah ditemukan, sebuah tanda dibubuhkan pada kertas.

“Tumben kamu sendirian,” Hatano pun tak suka berlarut-larut dalam sunyi, “Tazaki hari ini tidak masuk?”

“Tazaki-san masuk kok,” Pustakawan itu meraih buku lainnya dalam kereta dorong dan memeriksa kembali kode lemari yang tertera, “Tapi tadi dia izin sebentar untuk pergi ke studio foto di ujung jalan.”

“Pasti mau bertemu Kaminaga.” Hatano menebak asal tapi berfirasat kalau tebakannya tepat sasaran.

Jitsui terkekeh kecil, “Sudah pasti, kan?”

“Dasar nekat,” Ia mendengkus, “Si fotografer itu, tidak tahu apa kalau dia masih dalam pengawasan _kenpeitai_?”

“Ah?” Atensi Jitsui berubah pada Hatano, “Sudah seminggu sejak gerakan protes terjadi, _kenpeitai_ masih belum mau melepasnya?”

“Belum. Mereka masih belum menyerah.” Hatano berdecak, “Lagian salah dia juga, sih. Siapa suruh meliput kejadian di sana tanpa izin? Dalihnya _‘gak sengaja lewat sini, jadi sekalian aja ngambil foto’_. Mana ada yang percaya alasan macam itu?”

Pustakawan itu berdeham panjang dan berusaha memahami apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya. Pada era ini, aksi unjuk rasa kerap terjadi sebagai bentuk protes pada pemerintah. Pemerintah tentunya tak ingin kabar-kabar seperti ini menyebar luas dan membuat masyarakat semakin terprovokasi. Untuk itu, salah satu cara pemerintah mencegah keributan terjadi di tiap penjuru negeri adalah dengan membatasi gerak media pers dalam menyampaikan berita. Aktivitas peliputan tanpa izin sebagaimana yang telah Kaminaga lakukan, dapat dianggap suatu ancaman.

“Mungkin tindakannya memang ceroboh, tapi aku yakin Kaminaga-san akan baik-baik saja,” Pemilik surai kelam bersuara dengan tenang, “Yaa, itu juga kalau dia bisa menjaga sikap selama dalam pengawasan.”

Hatano membuang napas, “Aku harap juga begitu.” Kembali ia menyibukkan diri pada daftar. Di tengah konsentrasinya, tiba-tiba satu judul buku menarik perhatian, “Eh, ada _Nusumareta Tegami_!”

Seruan Hatano mengundang tarikan kecil di kedua sudut bibir Jitsui, “Iya, cetakan terbarunya baru sampai kemarin. Hatano-san mau pinjam?”

“Mau, lah! Sudah lama aku ingin baca ini,” Pemuda itu tampak sumringah, “Tapi pinjamnya nanti saja, deh. Habis kita makan siang, baru aku bawa bukunya.”

Mendengar itu, Jitsui jadi teringat pada agenda sebenarnya Hatano datang kemari. Diliriknya penunjuk waktu di dinding. Sudah nyaris jam 12 siang. Untunglah sebentar lagi pekerjaannya selesai dan seingat Jitsui, buku yang harus Hatano cek tidak terlalu banyak.

“_Yosh_, selesai.” Hatano bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

“Di sini juga sudah selesai.” Pustakawan berparas manis itu lantas merapikan sedikit kerutan pada _hakama_ yang ia kenakan sebelum mendekat ke arah rekannya, “Jadi makan apa kita sekarang?”

“_Gyudon_!” Hatano menjawab mantap, “Kudengar dari Amari, ada tempat makan baru tiga blok dari sini.”

“Kedengarannya menarik.” Jitsui merespons seraya menyisihkan buku yang ingin dipinjam Hatano ke meja sirkulasi, “Aku amankan dulu. Takutnya saat kita kembali, ada orang lain yang pinjam.”

Manik cokelat Hatano berkedip, “Padahal aku tidak masalah kalau harus menunggu,” Kedua tangannya terlipat dan tersimpan di belakang kepala, “Tapi terima kasih, Jitsui!”

“Sama-sama,” Cengiran lebar Hatano dibalas senyuman tipis, “Ayo, kita pergi, Hatano-san.”

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Inilah hasil ngidam hatajits taisho!AU dengan pengetahuan yang minim aaaa orz  
Tambahan informasi:  
1\. Kenpeitai = unit kepolisian rahasia  
2\. Nusumareta Tegami (The Purloined Letter) = salah satu karya Edgar Allan Poe  
3\. Pada periode Taisho, makanan barat mulai jadi tren uwu. Salah satu makanan Jepang yang ikut terpengaruh adalah gyudon~  
4\. Referensi hakama yang dipakai Jitsui
> 
> Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir~


End file.
